


Dishes

by blueberry_muffin



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, srsly all they do is the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/blueberry_muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin off drabble 11 of my B.A.P. Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dishes

Youngjae huffed in annoyance.

 

“Daehyunnie!! Stop! I'm trying to do the dishes!” Youngjae whined to a very insistent Daehyun whose hands were creeping up the younger's shirt, caressing the smooth skin underneath.

 

“How about...no...” Daehyun said with a smirk, turning the younger around quickly and pulling him into a passionate kiss, pulling Youngjae closer when he let out a surprised little mewl, pushing him up against the sink.

 

And so it starts....

 

Youngjae immediately dropped the washed plate he was about to put on the drying rack, and it fell to the floor, breaking into large shards, going unnoticed by the two vocalists. Actually, the plate did get noticed by Daehyun, but it was to kick one of the larger shards out of his way.

 

Daehyun kissed Youngjae harshly, biting his lips until the were a shiny, swollen red, blunt and unhesitant as he practically tore off the younger's belt, struggling with Youngjae's jeans' button before finally shoving that and his boxers down, wanting, throwing the offending pieces of clothing off, off, off.

 

Youngjae was a great multitasker, kissing Daehyun back just as harshly, practically shoving his tongue down the older's throat, his own hands working on removing Daehyun's own jeans. One hand was glued stuck to the older's scalp, pulling and tugging at his soft locks, pulling his face that much closer. Youngjae's other hand was firmly pushing down Daehyun's pants, his fingers trailing up and lightly tracing the older's defined abdomen.

 

Daehyun shivered at the younger's touch, his hands a cooler temperature than normal, stepping out of his lowered jeans and kicked them just as harshly as that shard of plate awhile back. His hands came up and urged the Youngjae's legs around his waist, the small of the younger vocalist's back still against the sink, water slightly dampening the back of his shirt, the faucet still pouring on.

 

Daehyun leaned forward and nipped down the younger's jaw, licking his way back up and over Youngjae's marshmallow cheek, his hand creeping around to the younger's straining erection, taking a hold of it quickly, squeezing tightly before moving his wrist up and down slowly.

 

“Unhhh...Dae.....” Youngjae managed to breathe out, his breath turning into quick pants that's pace matched that of his fluctuating stomach, his head tilting to the side.

 

Daehyun;s nose trailed down Youngjae's jaw, moving his lips to his jaw, working his way towards his boyfriend's neck, letting go of Youngjae's member and pressing two fingers at the corner of the younger's pliant mouth. Youngjae immediately sucked the fingers into his mouth, coating them with copious amounts of saliva. He moaned faintly at the older's ministrations, bright red love bites already decorating his neck and collarbone.

 

Daehyun's calloused hand worked its way up from Youngjae's thigh to harshly grasping his hip, keeping the younger pressed against him, keeping him sandwiched between him and the sink. Daehyun spread his boyfriend's legs as wide as he possibly could in this position, trailing his salivated fingers to Youngjae's puckered hole, both still partially clothed in their shirts.

 

He slowly pushed in a single digit, before just as slowly adding the second, scissoring them. Youngjae laid his head onto the other's shoulder, moaning softly at the intrusions. He bucked his hips, pushing Daehyun's fingers deeper inside of him, just missing his prostate, arms spreading to his sides, holding onto the edges of the sink, his legs tightening around the older, his heels digging in the small of Daehyun's back. Daehyun wasn't complaining.

 

Youngjae groaned in anticipation. "Daehyunnie...pl-please." He managed to stutter out as he felt his boyfriend's impressive arousal pressed insistently between his thighs. Daehyun responded by kissing the younger again and quickly withdrawing his fingers. He kissed the other before quickly plunging inside inside of him. Each vocalist moaned loudly when they were finally connected, their voices harmonized together. “Mmm....”

 

Daehyun grasped the back of Youngjae's thighs, pulling him closer and holding himself still, waiting for his jagi to adjust, feeling the small droplets of water trailing from the younger's damp shirt that was being sprayed from the facet's water fall. The younger whined breathlessly into his Daehyun's mouth, begging wordlessly for him to move, for more. The older gave his just that.

 

If anyone were to to wait just outside the kitchen all the sounds they would have heard would have been symphonic. The harmonized pants, shaky inhalations, the continuous splash of the water hitting the sink from the ever flowing faucet, the moans, groans, mewls, heck the skin slapping against skin was music enough for the two vocalists who only needed a steady beat to sing to.

 

Daehyun's touch and body and breath was hot, hot, hot and the water still pouring out of the faucet and splashing onto Youngjae's shirt, soaking it, was cold, cold, cold. The contrast of temperature felt sooooo good as Youngjae squirmed in Daehyun's hold, hips moving in sync with the older's.

 

Daehyun groaned as he crushed the younger closer to him, making Youngjae's back bend like a taut bow as he arched into Daehyun's arms, his spine flexing like a Gothic arch.

 

“Daehyunnie!!” Youngjae managed to get out when his prostate was struck, arms flailing and knocking over the drying rack which held a few plates to the floor, the china breaking, clattering, shattering.

 

Daehyun growled into the younger's taut neck, licking the sweaty flesh in front of him, shivering at the feel of the cool water dripping from the back of the younger's shirt onto his thighs and then onto Daehyun. His grip tightened as Youngjae's grip around his length tightened, the younger's muscles sucking more of the older in with every thrust, reluctant to let him pull out and attempting to keep him in with sheer tightness.

 

Youngjae panted Daehyun's name harshly, moaning, mewling, screaming, his lips next to the older's ear as Daehyun continued to pound into the younger with increasing speed. "Daehyun!"

 

Daehyun was panting as well. The continuous clenching, the soft skin, the other practically screaming his name, it was all so much. The heat of the younger, both inside and out, the chill of the water dripping down their forms, attempting to cool them off, the heat of their coupling about hot enough to create steam.

 

Daehyun groaned and held Youngjae's hips in a steel grip, roughly tilting them higher and higher, forcing the younger to take in the bulk of his length as he possibly could and then more. "Dae!"

 

Youngjae felt his release coming fast at the rate Daehyun was going. He was so close as his body was overwhelmed with pleasurable sensation. The older seemed like he wouldn't last any longer either, his punishing thrusts now erratic and almost out of rhythm.

 

The coil of pleasure was wound so tight in Youngjae, it was borderline painful. After one rough jab to his prostate, Youngjae came hard and fast, that he became dizzy, even as he was untouched, splattering onto his shirt and his Daehyun's clothed toned chest. “Daehyunnie...”

 

The younger's arms flailed as he came and his hand hit a few glasses to the left of the sink, tipping them over like bowling pins, some rolling of the kitchen counter and shattering on the floor. Daehyun was still pounding into Youngjae ruthlessly, before calling out the younger's name as he spilled his release deep into his boyfriend's willing body. “Jae...”

 

The both of them stayed intertwined for a few moments after their powerful orgasms, forehead to forehead, panting, each trembling slightly as they gulped in air, trying to regain their breath and recover the strength to clean up.

 

As the heat began to leave their intertwined forms, Youngjae began shivering, his teeth clattering and skin developing goosebumps, the air chilling him even more as the back of his shirt was sopping wet from the still running faucet.

 

Daehyun set Youngjae down, but immediately picked him back up when he flinched. “Ow!”

 

Daehyun looked at the younger with worried eyes. “Baby? Are you okay? Was I too rough? What hurts-”

 

Youngjae ignored Daehyun as he observed the room. I mean honestly, how the heck could possibly have stepped on glass-the younger froze as he took in the demolition site that had become their kitchen.

 

-re you okay?”

 

Youngjae bit his lip and looked into Daehyun's worried eyes. “Yeah, I'm fine, your fine, we're fine....for now....”

 

The older frowned in confusion, looking around the kitchen as he saw Youngjae do and jus said, “Oh, shit.”

 

The faucet was still pouring on and the older sheepishly turned it off, shards upon shards of different dining pieces were layered on the floor, it was as if a game of ultimate frisbee had been played with the china. There were a few puddles on the floor from Youngjae's still soaking shirt, their pants and undergarments were scattered and just an overall mess.

 

Daejae looked at each other. “Himchan-hyung is gonna kill us.”

 


End file.
